Le sortilège d'un bal
by bleugus
Summary: Lors du magnifique bal d'Halloween donné au manoir de Draco Malefoy, Neville tombe sous le charme d'un invité à la séduction irrésistible. Toute prudence oubliée, il cède à la passion du moment.


Titre : Le sortilège d'un bal  
Auteur : Bleugus  
Univers : Harry Potter  
Rated : M  
Couple : Neville/Severus

**c'est pour le concours qui se passe au Forum Fan-Fictions All Theme**

Le sortilège d'un bal

-Ça fait plus d'un mois que je fais l'amour avec mon prof de tennis et crois-moi, c'est absolument torride…

-Quoi ?"Neville gratifia Harry d'un regard étonné. Harry habitait avec son fameux ennemi Draco Malefoy. Leur couple avait provoqué l'émoi de la communauté des sorciers mais face à leur amour, les sorciers ont du céder. Le jeune couple s'était marié et habitait désormais au manoir Malefoy."

-Attends une seconde, reprit Neville, l'air soupçonneux. Tu n'as pas de professeur de tennis, Harry.

-C'est vrai !

Harry rit de bon cœur devant l'expression perplexe de son ami.

-Mais j'aurai au moins réussi à capter ton attention ! ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire espiègle. Ça fait dix minutes que je te parle, Neville, et je suis prêt à parier que tu n'as pas entendu un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit !

-Excuse-moi, murmura Neville tout gêné.

-C'est un homme ou une femme qui te met dans cette état-là ? demanda Harry en fixant son ami avec attention.

-Le professeur Rogue, lança Neville d'un ton colérique. J'enseigne depuis plus de deux ans et il me regarde toujours comme si j'étais encore son élève. De plus, Monsieur n'est jamais content des plantes que je fournis pour son cours de potion et Dieu sait qu'elles sont parfaites.

-Tu veux mon avis, ce type a un problème. Tu ne devrais même pas faire attention à lui, dit Harry en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Neville.

-Si nous changions de sujet, ajouta Harry d'un ton enjoué en lui donnant une carte. Viens au bal d'Halloween organisé au manoir. Ça sera un bal masqué. Tu vas l'adorer. Le principe est simple personne ne doit savoir qui est l'autre personne qui est caché sous le masque et lorsqu'il sera minuit, on fera tomber les masques. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée. J'ai moi-même choisit ta tenue, dit Harry d'un air suppliant.

Neville était tenté, revoir la demeure avec son parc et la serre qu'il avait aménage pour le couple.

-OK, je serai de la partie, dit Neville en souriant à Harry.

Le Bal d'Halloween

Neville arriva très en retard. Il était plus 22 heures lorsqu'il franchit les grilles de la demeure brillamment éclairé l'hall d'entrée, Neville remit à Dobby, sa longue cape de velours puis il s'avança vers le miroir afin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue. Un masque recouvert de feuilles de couleur neige dissimulait son visage, ses cheveux bruns étaient méconnaissables : Il avait fait pousser ces cheveux jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il portait une longue robe blanche. Il avait vraiment l'air d'une nymphe des neiges. Harry pouvait vraiment avoir des idées loufoques, preuve ce costume. Neville souffla et se dirigea vers la fê Neville entra, il vit le décor et les costumes des invités. Ils étaient féeriques. Gagnée par la magie qui flottait dans l'air, Neville se dirigea vers la roseraie où Harry et Draco accueillaient les convives.

-C'est toi Neville ? chuchota Harry qui était déguisé en prince du désert.

-Tu n'es pas censé savoir que c'est moi, protesta Neville à mi-voix, fronçant les sourcils sous son masque.

-Tu oublies que c'est moi qui est choisit ton costume, répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire comme Neville s'approchait de Draco, déguisé en duc, pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Je suppose que le professeur Rogue est là ? demanda Neville d'un air las.

-Oui, répondit en même temps le jeune couple.

-Dis-moi vite en quoi est déguisé le professeur Rogue pour que je puisse l'éviter ! demanda-t-il à Harry d'un ton implorant.

-Il est déguisé en …

Neville s'approcha d'Harry pour entendre

- ... Non, lança Harry d'un ton enjoué. Joue le jeu Neville !

-Très drôle, murmura Neville en gratifiant son ami d'un regard noir avant de rejoindre le reste des invités qui flânaient tranquillement dans le parc.

Neville observa les invités, l'un portait un costume de noble, un autre était habillé en elfe de maison.

-Un peu de champagne… ?

Arrachée à ses pensées, il sursauta et fit volte-face. Un pirate au charme ravageur se tenait derrière lui. Le pirate portait un masque noir qui dissimulait une bonne partie de son visage. Lissés en arrière, ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus sur sa nuque en un catogan avec un ruban de satin noir. Un pantalon de la même couleur moulait ses longues cuisses musclées. Il portait une veste en cuir noir par-dessus une ample chemise blanche, déboutonnées sur son torse mat, et de grandes cuissardes en cuir complétaient sa yeux sombres et ardents comme la braise détaillèrent lentement Neville et finalement, son regard se fixa sur le masque blanc.

-Désirez-vous du champagne ? répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque en lui tendant une longue flûte de cristal.

Comme hypnotisée par son regard ardent, Neville déglutit avec difficulté. Adolescent romantique doté d'une imagination débordante, combien de fois avait-il rêvé de rencontrer un homme comme celui qui se tenait devant lui, depuis le jour où il avait découvert son homosexualité ?Les règles en vigueur étaient strictes : aucun invité ne devait dévoiler son identité et tous devaient jouir du moment présent, sans songer au lendemain. Une bouffée d'excitation envahit soudain le jeune homme. Au fond, Neville avait raison : ce bal masqué était l'occasion ou jamais de s'amuser incognito, l'espace de quelques heures !

Dix minutes plus tôt, Severus trouvait encore la soirée bien ennuyeuse. Les rires devenaient trop aigus, certains couples avaient même commencé à s'égarer dans les recoins sombres du jardin. Severus avait décidé de s'éclipser discrètement dans la serre de Draco avec une bouteille de champagne. Là, au moins, il serait à peu près tranquille. Et puis son regard s'était posé sur lui. Oubliant sur le champ sa décision, Severus s'empara de deux flûtes de champagnes et se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambées. Nul doute qu'un autre ne tarderait pas à prendre sa place s'il n'agissait pas rapidement. Il était encore plus beau de près, avec son teint de porcelaine, sa bouche sensuelle et ses yeux bruns étincelants derrière son masque.

Troublée par l'intensité de ce regard sombre, Neville hésita à accepter le verre que lui tendait l'inconnu.

-Merci. Sa voix lui parut étrangement enrouée lorsqu'il tendit la main pour prendre la flûte. Les doigts longs et mats du pirate effleurèrent le siens et il tressaillit, électrisé par ce bref contact.

-Puisque nos hôtes nous ont formellement interdit d'échanger nos noms, murmura-t-il en esquivant un sourire, j'espère que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vous appelle Mon Ange."Il avait une voix grave et suave.

Neville ne put s'empêcher de sourire, flatté malgré lui par le compliment.

-Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr ?

-Votre peau ressemble à du satin ivoire, votre bouche appelle les baisers…

-Vous devriez vous arrêter là pour le moment ! Coupa vivement Neville, les joues en feu.

-Pour le moment, d'accord, dit-il en courbant poliment la tête. Aimeriez-vous danser ?"Neville accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.

-Comment dois-je vous appeler ? demanda Neville d'une voix douce

-Comment aimeriez-vous m'appeler ?

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut Neville. N'était-ce pas excitant d'être séduit par un parfait inconnu qui répondait à tous ses fantasmes.

-Je vous en prie, Mon ange, laissez libre cours à votre imagination. Je serai celui que vous voulez, ce soir.

-Morgan, fit Neville dans un souffle. Je vous appellerai Morgan.

-Vous devez être un parent ou un proche de Draco ou d'Harry, je suppose… ?

Il laissa échapper un rire rauque.

-Pas de noms. Aucun détail sur la vie privée. Ce sont les consignes de nos hôtes, n'est ce pas ? Aimeriez-vous vous promener, maintenant que les présentations sont faites ?

-D'accord pour la promenade, murmura Neville.

L'inconnu lui saisit aussitôt la main et la passa sous son bras avant de l'entrainer sur les sentiers baignés d'une douce lumière. Il frémit au contact de ses muscles puissants, de la chaleur de sa peau à travers l'étoffe fluide de sa chemise. Craignant que son ange ne retirât sa main, Severus plaça son autre main sur la sienne, bien décidé à ne pas rompre le contact.

Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé une attirance aussi forte, aussi irrésistible pour un homme. Pour une fois, il ne devait pas se comporter comme le tyrannique professeur Rogue. Protégé par son costume et son masque, il pouvait enfin se montrer plus audacieux, oublier la réserve proche de la froideur qui le caractérisait d'ordinaire. Déjà, il savait jusqu'où il avait envie d'aller avec l'homme qui marchait avec lui. En sentant ses doigts trembler sous les siens, il se tourna vers lui.

-Vous avez froid ?

-Non, pas du tout

Au contraire, s'il savait ! songea Neville. Une onde de chaleur courait dans ses veines, envahissait peu à peu tout son corps. Son cœur battait à coup redoublés dans sa poitrine. De nouveau, Severus le sentit frémir sous ses doigts"-Si vous avez froid

-Un peu, concéda Neville, le souffle court.

Severus admira les lèvres de son ange, sa bouche était une invitation qu'il avait bien du mal à ignorer. Il n'en avait surtout aucune envie !Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

Il savoura chaque instant de ce baiser enflammé. Neville se pressa contre le corps ferme et musclé du ténébreux pirate. Il frémit longuement au contact de ses cuisses puissantes ; à l'évidence, il ne se contenterait pas d'un baiser, si ardent fût-il. Neville avait envie de se perdre dans ses baisers, de se noyer dans le plaisir que promettait son grand corps viril. Un gémissement mourut dans sa gorge lorsque ses grandes mains chaudes effleurèrent ses fesses avant de soulever sa robe et de repasser ses mains sur les fesses de Neville. Et d'un geste sec, le pirate plaqua Neville contre lui et il n'eut plus de doute sur l'intensité de son désir.

Au même moment, sa langue glissa sensuellement sur la lèvre inférieure de Neville avant de plonger dans sa bouche. Severus avait envie de cet homme. Tout de suite !Le dédain qu'il avait manifesté pour les couples qui s'éclipser dans la nuit s'était soudainement envolé comme il tenait entre ses bras l'homme de ses rêves.

-Peut-être devrions-nous trouver un endroit plus… tranquille. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Murmura –t-il en appuyant son front contre celui de son compagnon.

Neville n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Abasourdi par l'intensité de son désir, il le suivit docilement. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : vivre pleinement l'instant présent sans se soucier du lendemain.

-Je ne veux surtout pas que vous vous sentiez obligée de faire quelque chose dont vous n'avez pas envie, déclara Severus, sensible aux hésitation du jeune homme qui marchait silencieusement à son côté.

Ses paroles s'accordaient mal avec le désir qui bouillonnait en lui. Il avait connu de nombreuses aventures mais aucune n'avait déclenché en lui cette soif d'embrasser, d'explorer, de serre de Draco était plongée dans l'obscurité lorsque Severus poussa la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer son ange. Il referma à clé derrière eux ; le brouhaha des rires et des conversations s' le voyant tendre la main vers sa baguette, Neville l'en empêcha.

-Restons dans l'ambiance…mystérieuse de cette soirée, murmura-t-il, craignant plus que tout de devoir prendre la fuite si la magie du moment se rompait brusquement.

-Vous êtes déjà venue ici ? demanda-t-il comme il vit Neville se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers le sofa et les fauteuils.

Neville fit volte-face et se rapprocha légèrement pour caresser son torse habillé de soie.

-Nous ne sommes pas censés parler de notre vie privée, l'auriez-vous oublié ?

-Non, je le sais bien, chuchota-t-il en l'attirant contre lui pour réclamer ses lèvres.

Le baiser se fit plus ardent, leurs langues se mêlèrent. Un frisson courut au creux des reins de Neville lorsque le pirate mit ses mains sur ses fesses et le pressa contre lui. Neville réclama d'autres caresses, plus audacieuses, plus érotiques mais le charme se rompit d'un coup lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts se poser sur son masque. Neville s'arracha à ses lèvres, hors d'haleine, les joues en feu.

-Non, répéta-t-il en s'exhortant au calme, conscient de l'étonnement de son compagnon. C'est plus excitant comme ça, vous ne trouvez pas.

Severus sourit, le fait d'être masqués et d'ignorer mutuellement leur identité accentuait le coté érotique de l'aventure.

-Je…

Pour le faire taire, Neville prit l'index de son pirate et enroulant sa langue autour délicatement ce qui fit frémir Severus. Tremblant de désir, Neville pivota et fit glisser doucement sa robe. Il gémit lorsque les lèvres de son amant déposèrent des baisers sur son dos. Lorsqu'il fit face à son pirate, il vit celui-ci retirait sa veste et sa chemise. Severus le prit dans ses bras et le porta au sofa. Il l'allongea avec douceur. Dans des geste rapides, il entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon.

-Laissez-moi faire, intervient Neville d'une voix coquine qu'il reconnu à peine.

Severus ne se fit pas prier. Son cœur s'emballa à l'idée d'offrir à ces petites mains douces son corps viril. Neville posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de son amant et ses mains glissèrent lentement sur le ventre. Severus retient son souffle lorsque les doigts de Neville s'aventurèrent sous son pantalon et se refermèrent autour de son sexe durci par le désir.

Neville voulait le gouter, l'embrasser, le savourer.

N'écoutant que ses envies, il se mit à genoux à coté de lui et fit glisser son pantalon et son caleçon le long de ses cuisses musclées. Puis il leva les yeux sur son sexe dressé et inclinant la tête, le captura entre ses lèvres. Il l'entendit émettre une plainte rauque et ses mains s'agrippaient à ses épaules, non pas pour le repousser comme il l'avait craint mais pour l'implorer silencieusement de continuer à le caresser avec sa langue et ses lèvres. Neville jouissait sans complexe du corps de cette homme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer.

-Stop, mon ange ! ordonna Severus tout à coup en l'écartant doucement. Je veux vous soumettre à la même torture que vous venez de m'infliger.

Il se pencha vers lui et aspira un des tétons de son ange et tout en continuant de parcourir de ses mains le corps de son ange. D'un geste vif, Severus se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il fit glisser le boxer blanc de son ange et se plaça entre ces jambes et commença des mouvements lents tout en l'embrassant le cou de son ange.

-S'il te plait… implora Neville d'un souffle. Je veux que…j'ai envie de...

-Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir, l'encouragea-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Toi, répondit Neville en plantant ses ongles dans ses épaules musclés. C'est toi que je veux !

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, chuchota Severus en se dressant sur lui. Tu vas m'avoir tout entier.

Severus plaça les jambes de Neville sur ses épaules et il commença à le préparer et quand il sentit son ange près, il le pénétra et il s'enfonça doucement dans l'anneau de chair de son ange. Il demeura immobile un long moment, attendant que son ange s'habitue à sa présence. Il se retira et se glissa à nouveau en lui. Il commença des mouvements longs et forts faisant gémir son ange. Neville émit un long cri rauque et il éjacula. Severus s'autorisa lui aussi à sombrer dans l'abîme de la jouissance. Neville se reposa dans les bras de son pirate.

-Tu dors ? demanda Severus, surpris par l'immobilité et le silence de celui avec qui il venait de vivre des moments d'une rare intensité."Il voulait lui faire l'amour dans un endroit tranquille où ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangés, où ils pourraient enfin être eux-mêmes, sans masque, ni artifice.

-Veux-tu venir avec moi ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure. On pourrait prendre une chambre d'hôtel.

Severus ôta son masque. La terre elle-même s'arrêta de tourner lorsque Neville reconnu son pirate.

L'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras, l'homme avec qui il avait fait l'amour si magnifiquement n'était autre que Le professeur Rogue.

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon ange ? Te sentirais-tu timide, tout à coup ? demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Dire qu'il l'avait… Seigneur Dieu

A l'évidence le professeur Rogue ignorait tout de son identité. Il n'aurait jamais flirté aussi outrageusement avec lui ! Jamais il ne lui aurait fait l'amour avec tant de fougue. Il était hors de question que ce séduisant pirate découvre qui il est. Neville ne supporterait pas de voir ses yeux noirs devenir durs et froids comme chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

Mais comment parvenir à sortir de là sans que Rogue découvre la vérité. Pourquoi ne pas tirer profit de la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire ? Songea-t-il soudain.

-Ton idée de chambre d'hôtel me plait assez. Mais l'un de nous devrait tout de même prendre congé de nos hôtes avant de partir.

Du bout de l'index, Severus parcourra l'épaule de Neville jusqu'à sa cuisse. Traversé d'un frisson, Neville sentit son corps s'éveiller instantanément à ce contact.

Il s'agit de Rogue ! S'admonesta-t-il irrité contre ses propres réactions. L'homme qui n'a jamais caché le mépris qu'il te porte. Severus se leva. Il leur jeta un sort pour les nettoyer et Il commença à ramasser ses vêtements et s'habilla.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, promit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Neville ne disposait que d'une poignée de minute pour s'habiller et quitter les lieux comme un voleur.

Une semaine plus tard

-On m'a dit que je te trouverais ici."Entendant la voix grave, chargé de reproche de Rogue, Neville faillit trébucher sur le sceau d'engrais qu'il venait d'étaler sur le sol de ses plantes.

Neville se redressa, essuya ses mains humides sur son jean et se tourna vers Severus. Son visage était fermé et il émanait de lui une tension presque palpable. Il portait son habituelle robe noire qui cachait le corps musclé qui l'avait rendu fou de désir.

-Professeur Rogue, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Ai-je vraiment besoin de te l'expliquer, professeur Londubat ?

Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'un éclat menaçant.

-Il faut que nous parlions, tous les deux, reprit-il d'un ton glacial qui le fit tressaillir.

Neville s'était mis à espérer que ce dernier l'avait oublié.

-De quoi voulez-vous que nous parlions professeur ? lança Neville d'un air désinvolte.

-Tu le sais très bien, mon ange, dit-t-il d'un ton suave.

Le souffle court, Neville s'efforça de maitriser le tremblement de ses mains. Il s'était cru capable de prendre les choses à la légère. Après tout, ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'était rien d'autre qu'une parenthèse voluptueuse qui n'avait aucune conséquence.

-Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, professeur.

-Arrête tout de suite ce jeu stupide, Neville et surtout arrête de me vouvoyer ! coupa ce dernier, à bout de patience. Pas après ce que nous avons vécu

Il avait passé ces derniers jours à écarter les hommes qui se trouvaient à la soirée de Draco et Harry. Soudain, il s'était rappelé de la facilité qu'avait son ange de se déplacer dans la serre de Draco. Et un seul nom lui vient en tête : Neville Londubat.

L'idée lui avait paru totalement farfelue au début et pourtant, plus il y songeait, plus elle devenait concrète. L'inconnu en robe blanche était de la même taille que Neville ; sa silhouette était fine et sa peau aussi laiteuse.

Severus avait du mal à imaginer Neville dans la peau de son ange mais en revoyant Neville, il l'attitude désinvolte de Neville ne faisait qu'augmenter sa colère."

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Neville ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Pourquoi ? répéta Neville, perplexe."Il hocha sombrement la tête.

-Explique-moi pourquoi tu as disparu comme un voleur alors que nous venions de faire l'amour.

-Chaque fois que tu me croises, tu ne fait que me regarder avec mépris, expliqua Neville. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que j'attends que tu me reconnaisses et que tu me regardes avec dégout ? Qu'allais-tu penser de moi ? Non je ne pouvais pas rester, ajouta-t-il d'un murmure.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Neville vit le professeur sortir de sa serre. Neville sentit un pincement au cœur mais il fallait mieux que cette histoire finisse là.

Le soir lors du diner à la grande salle

Neville regarda son assiette d'un air triste. Il avait passé sa journée à penser à Severus. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier les yeux de reproches que celui-ci lui avait jeté plus tôt dans la matinée. Soudain, il vit un hibou entrer dans la grande salle.

Tous les regards présents dans la salle furent étonnés de voir cet animal. Il portait un bouquet de rose magnifique avec une petite carte. L'animal se posa devant Neville. Neville surprit, prit le bouquet dans ses bras et il ouvrit la carte.

_"Vous avez tout à fait me suis comporté comme un imbécile avec vous. Je serai honoré si vous acceptiez de prendre le thé avec moi ce soir, en tout honneur et amitié ainsi j'aurai l'honneur de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. Severus Rogue"_

Neville n'y croyait pas ses yeux. Il leva la tête et il croisa les yeux noirs de Severus. Ceux-ci n'exprimaient que le doute et la peur.

Neville sourit et hocha la tête et on vit le sombre professeur Rogue soufflé de soulagement.

Quoi qu'il arrive Neville Londubat sera à lui, quitte à se transformer en Poufsouffle, se dit Severus avant de rejeter un coup d'œil à Neville dont un sourire illuminé son visage.

Oui, Severus en était sûre, il ne laissera pas son ange filé une deuxième fois.

Fin


End file.
